Thunder
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: Derek was positive that he would spend the rest of his life finding out what else he didn't know about Spencer.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Spencer, or Derek, or anything to do with the show. I do, however, own a puppy named Kenna who is petrified of the sound of thunder crashing. The inspiration for this story comes from her.

**Warning**: slash and fluff. You've been fairly warned.

* * *

><p>Dr. Spencer Reid was a lot of things. He was young. He was brilliant. He was funny. But most importantly, Dr. Spencer Reid was the bravest person that SSA Derek Morgan had ever met.<p>

Now, Derek Morgan was an enigma on his own. He was strong and rough, but on the inside? A roasted marshmallow. On the outside, Derek was Spencer's perfect counterpart. Derek was assertive and comforting and hard around the edges. Spencer was hesitant and awkward and strangely vulnerable. Together, they made an unstoppable pair within their bigger than life team.

That was why SSA Aaron Hotchner always put them together. That was why, more often than not, they ended up sharing a room. Which ended up with the two of them growing closer. Which ended up with them knowing more about each other than the rest of their family-like squad—not counting the all knowing Goddess, Penelope Garcia. Which ended up making it very difficult for the both of them to hide their mutual feelings for each other. Which made them so sure that they knew one another so well, that the other couldn't possibly feel the same way.

Derek knew everything about Spencer. Spencer knew everything about Derek. Or so they thought.

The on thing Derek Morgan had never expected was to find out something he hadn't already known about Spencer. He'd thought he'd known everything. He thought that Spencer could never surprise him because he already knew. He would have already known.

So, when he walked into their shared hotel room, brushing the water off of his jacket caused by the torrent of rain outside—he'd been shocked. It had been storming since they arrived in Wisconsin. What had started as a slight drizzle became a roaring downpour. They were on a case there, but solving the crime had been put on hold due to the weather.

They'd all headed back to the hotel, and Reid had been on edge. Derek had simply chalked it up to hunger and jetlag. As soon as they arrived, he offered to go out and get the two of them some Chinese. Spencer had agreed emphatically, making Derek chuckle and ruffle his hair playfully before heading out. His hand had tingled from touching the young man—and he had to once more fight off the longing within him.

When he finally returned to the hotel, the storm was whipping and screaming through the night. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled threateningly. He'd rushed back to his room, jerking the door open with a grunt. Shutting it with a slam behind him, he came to a halting stop at what he saw.

Because curled up on the one bed they had to share was the bravest man he'd ever met. Because Spencer was in fetal position bawling his eyes out. Because with each thunderous roar of the storm, Spencer whimpered and buried in on himself a little bit more. Because even after years of knowing the kid, he'd had no clue that he was afraid of lightning storms.

But now that he _did_ know, he was determined to soothe every fear that the young doctor had. Dropping the bags, he made his way over to the bed cautiously, as if he were approaching a skittish animal. Spencer didn't even notice he was there until he was on the bed and holding him tightly to his chest. Holding him close as the younger of the two whimpered into the embrace and tried to hide himself in Derek's strong hold.

His fears were still palpable. He could still feel the way that he shook with each crash of noise. Derek held him a little closer, cooing gently in his ear as he tried to pacify him. He felt helpless, sitting there holding the object of his affections, and having no way to make it any better. Then he remembered that distraction was the best way to keep a person from thinking about their fears.

He was sure that this was going to come back and bite him in the ass, but he knew it was what was best for Spencer. He knew that it would help—for the moment. With a shaky intake of breath, he pulled from their embrace just enough so that he could tip Spencer's face up. Without hesitation, he pressed his mouth to the perfect, pink lips before him.

Spencer's eyes burst open, hazel gaze wide with shock. He let out a surprised—albeit pleasantly—gasp, and Derek's tongue slipped past his teeth to explore. He suddenly couldn't remember how they'd gotten in the situation they were in, and he couldn't bring himself to care either. Instead, he returned the kiss with fervor. Derek settled back, against the headboard, bringing the young doctor with him.

Spencer settled there in his lap, lips working against his partner's in an indescribably skilled way. Derek let his hands wander, climbing up underneath a cotton shirt to trace invisible designs on the perfect pale skin that hid there. He moaned softly into the kiss, his heart fluttering as he finally received the kind of attention he'd been craving from the more experienced agent. Cupping his jaw, he let Derek take over the kiss as he responded with enthusiasm.

It wasn't long before they were parting for breath. Spencer leaned his forehead against Derek's as dark eyes looked up at him in a sated curiosity. Rough hands trailed over his skin, soothing the younger man. Calming him, but doing nothing to slow the rapid beating of his heart. Gripping his hips, Derek pulled him a little closer, friction erupting between them.

Spencer gasped softly, moaning his name.

"You're beautiful," he muttered, watching as hazel eyes fluttered open in surprise.

"What?"

"I said—"

"I know," Spencer cut him off quickly, enjoying their closeness. "I just… I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't expecting _this_. I didn't think… You never _told_ me, Derek."

"You never told me that you were afraid of lightning," Derek retorted, trying to cover up for the precarious situation he was in. If Spencer didn't return his feelings, he could still save himself.

"Thunder, actually." He replied quickly. "It's the least dangerous part—but I find it the scariest."

Derek alowd himself a soft smile, and he unconsciously leaned up to press a kiss to Spencer's lips. He stopped short, pausing in the movement as his gaze stayed locked with the younger man's. He gulped, watching as Spencer watched him watch. A pink tongue darted out, licking perfect lips, and all Derek wanted to do was claim them once more. His breath hitched as that mouth curled into a knowing smile.

"Aren't you going to kiss me, Der?" He asked, innocent tone betrayed by the slight smirk he wore.

"I, uh…" He swallowed thickly again. "Do you want me to?"

"Derek," Spencer's voice turned serious, and their eyes caught again. "There's nothing in this world that I want more."

With a soft groan, SSA Derek Morgan captured Dr. Spencer Reid's mouth in a fiery kiss. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, but neither of them noticed. They were too caught up in each other. Too lost in their kisses. Too far gone to be bothered by anything other than each other.

A few hours later? Derek was positive that he would spend the rest of his life finding out what else he didn't know about Spencer.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you all enjoyed it. It was fluffy and fun to write. Simple and easy. I had it done in an hour.

Review!

Much love,

Tara


End file.
